This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This Core integrates and enhances the capabilities of 2 exisiting cores at KUMC: the Electron Microscope Research Laboratory (EMRL) and the Confocal Imaging Facilty, both of which have assisted investigators at KUMC for many years. The High Resolution Imaging Core provides cost-effective and time-saving services for the preparation and viewing of cell and tissue samples by routine confocal and scanning and transmission electron microscopy. More than 20% of the senior faculty and almost all of the junior faculty in this COBRE have steady needs for high resolution microscopy. This Core also offers expanded service carried out by expert technicians which includes immunolocalization technology for both light and electron microscopy, as well as laser capture microdissection.